


Trivial Pursuit

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little knowledge is a dangerous thing. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "questions and answers" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

Of all the assorted ways that the Winchester brothers earned some extra cash, bar trivia was perhaps the most honest. Dean could answer nearly any movie and music question, while Sam fielded the intellectual queries. Sam knew history, and Dean, sports. The category they both excelled at, though, was American geography. It wasn't hard, Dean explained to an impressed waitress, when they'd been to just about every state, twice, by the time Sam was eleven. They never played near Halloween, though, ever since the time Dean had instinctively answered a trick question about the best way to kill a banshee.


End file.
